For example, an opening and closing body such as a lid is attached to an opening portion that is formed in a fixed body such as a glove compartment of an automobile, so as to be openable and closable. And a lock device that is locked when the opening and closing body is closed and can be unlocked in opening the opening and closing body is provided between the opening portion and the opening and closing body.
For example, the following Patent document 1 discloses, as an embodiment shown in FIG. 13, a lock device of the above type which has a base member attached to an opening and closing body, a manipulation member attached to the front side of the base member, a rotor member attached to the back side of the base member, and a lock member which is slid by the rotor member. A cylindrical shaft portion projects from the rotor member at the center and a projection-shaped rotor link portion projects from the outer circumferential surface of the shaft portion. The lock member has a frame-like lock link portion in which the rotor link portion is inserted, a first extension portion which extends from the lock link portion and is to engage with and disengage from an engagement hole, and a second extension portion which extends from the lock link portion to the side opposite to the side to which the first extension portion extends. Furthermore, a pair of elastic-nail-shaped restriction portions are erected on the back side of the base member at positions that are distant from the position of the cylindrical shaft portion of the rotor member by a prescribed distance.
The lock member is pushed into the base member in a state that the lock link portion of the lock member is registered with the rotor link portion of the rotor member and the second extension portion of the lock member is set between the pair of restriction portions. As a result, the pair of restriction portions are opened, the second extension portion of the lock member is inserted between them, and nails formed at the tops of the restriction portions engage with two respective side edges of the lock member, whereby the lock member is prevented from coming off. Furthermore, the rotor link portion is inserted into the lock link portion, whereby the lock member is connected to the rotor member.